ACROVIVA
C/olorage ''(展開しています, Karurenji)'' is a rival group for S/mileage. ''The group is not an official group, since it only released 1 single during 2011 and released 3 more in 2012. When the group debuted, Ogawa and Kosuga were no longer members, but Maeda still was. When it was announced that Maeda was leaving, they let one member, Arikara Erika, leave. Arikara Erika was put into the Hello!Project DIVAS. Unlike it's rival group S/mileage, the group is not made up of Hello! Project Kenshuusei members. The members all auditioned in "''Hello!Pro Rivalry ~Group Auditions~ 2011". Members Current Members *Hayashi Riko (林理子) L''' ''' Red, Rival of Wada, 1st generation *Sasaki Setsuna (佐々木刹那 ) ' Cyan, Rival of Fukuda, 1st generation' *Mochizuki Nina (望月ニーナ ) ' Yellow, Rival of Saito, 1st generation' *Goto Chisame (後藤千雨) ' Dark Green, Rival of Nakanishi, 1st generation' *Oonishi Chizuru (大西千鶴 ) ' Dark Blue, Rival of Takeuchi, 1st generation' *Sakurazaki Miyako(桜咲宮古 ) ' Light Green, Rival of Katsuta, 1st generation' *Chiba Yuri (千葉県ゆり ) ' Purple, Rival of Tamura, 1st generation' *Akashi Yue (明石越) ' Lavender, Rival of Yamamoto, 2nd generation' Former Member(s) *Arikara Erika (アリカラ族エリカ ) ' Dark Pink, Rival of Maeda, 1st generation' History 2011 September 28, Tsunku wrote on his blog that he was having auditions for a new rival group. Three days later, it was put on the official Hello!Project website that there was currently the: Hello!Pro Rivalry ~Group Auditions~ 2011. '' October 18, it was revealed that the winners were: Hayashi Riko ,Arikara Erika, Sasaki Setsuna, Mochizuki Nina, Goto Chisame, Oonishi Chizuru, Sakurazaki Miyako and Chiba Yuri. It was announced that they would be 'rivaling' S/mileage. October 30, C/olorage released their first single, Itazura Soretomo Motenashi (Trick or Treat!). December 12,the group released their first album,Ultra 1. After the graduation of S/mileage member '''Maeda Yuuka, it was announced that Arikara Erika would be leaving the group. 2012 March 2012, C/olorage had their first tour. S/mileage appeared as guests, and they had an 'Age vs Age' dance off. C/olorage won. April 14, It was announced that C/olorage would be releasing their second single. May 5, C/olorage released the single: Get Up!. It was their first single and currently, only single to have an english name. May 30, C/olorage released their second album 'Colorful 2' C/olorage performed at the '''Hello! Project Tanjou 15th Anniversary Live Summer 2012' as the main acts. C/olorage performed: *All the songs all the groups performed together. *Itazura Soretomo Motenashi *Get Up!! *Rising (from album 1) *Engery! (from album 2) *Subrashii Ongaku O Subarashii Uta (Originally by Happy Jikan) *Be Genki (Originally by Berryz Koubou) *Odorou Yo (Originally A S/mileage Album song,with S/mileage) *Preview of Sakebu! August 14, C/olorage released the single 'Sakebu!''(Shout!). October 22, Tsunku put on his twitter "Planning 2013 for C/olorage. There will be a new C/olorage!". It is clear that Tsunku is thinking of doing something with C/olorage. October 27, a video was released on their official youtube channel: ColorageCHANNEL that they are going to be having a Spring 2013 tour, called the C/olorage Live Concert Tour Spring 2013 ~Sore O Shinjite!~, and that they would be releasing a new single, "Shin Jidai (A new age)/''Go Girl!",December 23,2012. November 1, Hello!Project DIVAS. member Akashi Yue was added to the line up as a rival of Yamamoto Ran. 2013 It was announced that C/olorage would be releasing their 5th single in May.The single's title is ''DISCO DISCO/Bara to Koibito (Roses and Lovers) Discography Singles #2011.10.30 Itazura Soretomo Motenashi #2012.05.05 Get Up! #2012.08.14 Sakebu #2012.12.23 Shin Jidai/Go Girl! #2013.05.05 DISCO DISCO/Bara to Koibito Albums #2011.12.12 Ultra 1 #2012.05.30 Colorful 2 Other Singles #2012.04.29 Color vs Smile (with S/mileage) Works TV Programs *2011- Uwa!C/olorage! *2011- Hello Pro!TIME *2012- Hello!SATOYAMA Life TV Dramas *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen Internet *2011- UstreaColors *2011- ColorageCHANNEL (Youtube) Trivia *They are just a 'side' group of Hello! Project, so this is the reason for their lack of activity. *Is the fourth Hello! Project group not to have a member of atleast 20 years of age. *Mochizuki is the lead singer of the group. *Chiba Yuri is the youngest member, being 12 years of age. *Tropical Ongaku is also C/olorage's riva. *Tsunku said that as of 2013,C/olorage will succeed to be more active. Category:C/olorage Category:Hello!Project DIVAS. Category:Labels